There are many different kinds of dental materials that must be applied during different dental procedures. Some of these materials may be of relatively low viscosity and therefore difficult to apply or dispense in a single dose. Additionally, some dental procedures require the application sequentially of different types of materials. In some dental procedures, it may be necessary to coat the instrument with a lubricant, such as silicone, to prevent another dental material from sticking to the dental instrument. It is often difficult to work with a unit dose or small quantity of low viscosity dental material for this type of application in dental procedures.
A dental capsule for dispensing a low viscosity dental material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,307 issuing to Discko on Aug. 8, 2000 entitled “Dental Capsule for Containing and Dispensing Low Viscosity Dental Material and Method of Filling and Applying Said Low Viscosity Material.” Therein disclosed is a dental capsule used for storing and dispensing a low viscosity or liquid like dental material. A sponge is held within the body portion of the dental capsule which holds the dental material until a displaceable piston squeezes the sponge or foam material, causing the liquid dental material to be squeezed and dispensed from the dental capsule. Another low viscosity material dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,715 issuing to Dragan et al on Dec. 11, 2001 and entitled “Unit Dose Low Viscosity Material Dispensing System.” Therein disclosed is a sealed ampule having flexible walls adapted to be used in a delivery syringe for controllably dispensing a low viscosity material. The low viscosity dental material contained within the ampule is dispensed by advancing the plunger of a syringe, collapsing the ampule. While these low viscosity material delivery systems have been useful in applying a low viscosity material during a dental procedure, they often require a relatively large volume of low viscosity material and are not conveniently used in association with other conventional dental instruments or applicators. Additionally, it is often difficult to coat dental instruments with small quantities of a lubricant, which is often helpful in preventing restorative materials from sticking to the dental instrument during a dental procedure.
Composites and other restorative materials have been used in dentistry for a considerable time for restoring a tooth. Often, the composites are relatively viscous and sticky, and are picked up and placed with hand instruments for packing within a cavity in a tooth. While the packaging of these relatively viscous composite or restorative materials in capsules for dispensing with a syringe has minimized the need to use instruments, the use of instruments has not been eliminated. In many cosmetic dentistry applications, instruments are increasingly being used to shape and contour the composites or restorative materials once they have been placed on or in the tooth. However, many of these composite restorative materials are often sticky. This has often resulted in some of the composite restorative materials sticking to the instruments. The sticking results in pull back, which can generate voids and increase the amount of time needed to shape and contour or work the restoration. There is often a need to lubricate the instruments prior to working with the composite or restorative material with alcohol, resins, silicone or other lubricating agent. This has often been done by simply placing a quantity of liquid on a dish or a container in which the instrument is dipped. This is often wasteful and results in the possibility of cross-contamination and does not prevent the problem of excess material forming on a dental instrument.
Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser that can easily dispense small quantities of a low viscosity material and that can be used in combination with conventional dental instruments or applicator.